When did you know you were in love with me?
by KingKarlajrg
Summary: Temari asks Shikamaru when did he realised he loved her and got the most absurd answer ever.


After an amazing round of love making with her fiancé, the blonde kunoichi from Sunagakure stood up from the bed and went to the bathroom. The shadow user stayed in bed admiring the naked body of his soon-to-be-wife as she walked further from him. Her hair looked like a golden waterfall, it was not in her usual double pigtails, instead it was down. She closed the bathroom door behind her, leaving her audience desirable for more.

She went straight to the toilet, finished what she had to do and then grabbed one of his Nara clan t-shirts. She looked at the t-shirt, admiring the clan symbol that was on the back of it, she couldn't believe she was marrying that guy, she smiled as she put it on; then got out of the bathroom.

Shikamaru gazed at her affectionately. That t-shirt fitted her like a dress, but it definitely looked better on her than on him. He never thought that that gorgeous princess from Suna would actually say yes to his proposal. As she walked back to bed and crawled into his arms, he felt a calming and soothing peace inside his heart.

Temari rested her head on his chest while Shikamaru hugged her with one arm and the other one caressing his own hair. They stayed like that, enjoying the moment, their breaths synchronised, feeling each other's touch, until she broke the silence:

"I love you," she slightly turned her face to see his expression.

The first time he told her he loved her was after he was invited as Temari's partner to a formal dinner in Sunagakure with the Kazekage and other important figures from the village. Shikamaru and Temari disappeared from the dinner for a while just to go out to the balcony and gaze at the night sky. They talked about how boring the dinner was and how they wished to be doing something else and then he spat what he had been feeling for a very long time. He said it. Temari just stayed silent, mouth slightly open, just staring at him blankly. She hugged him after that, but never said it back.

Shikamaru smiled from ear to ear then gave her a kiss on her forehead, "I love you too,"

Temari turned around completely, she placed her hands on his naked chest one on top of the other and rested her chin on top of both hands, "When did you know?"

"What?" Shikamaru started running his fingers through her beautiful blonde hair.

"Yeah, when did you know you were in love with me?" She asked eagerly.

"Who said I was in love with you?" Shikamaru asked teasingly. Temari rolled her eyes, he left out a small chuckle, "Why'd you want to know?"

"I don't know… curiosity," she responded, "For example, me, I knew I was in love with you like three weeks ago, when I had to decide whether to stay in Suna without you, or move here, to Konoha, with you,"

Shikamaru thought about what she said for a while. She never actually responded when he said he loved her until a few moments ago, but he knew she had made a huge sacrifice just to be with him, and he really appreciated it. He knew he was the luckiest man alive just by being the one who wakes up next to her every morning.

He stared at her perfect, mesmeric green-ish eyes for a moment, he continued running his fingers through her hair, but would sometimes change the course of his hand and caress her upper back.

"Let me think," he said, "I'll start from the beginning," he placed his other hand behind his head and contemplated the ceiling with remembrance, "Remember when you saved me from the girl with the flute?"

"That's it? You knew it at that moment?" She asked in confusion.

"No, I got interested in you when that happened," he answered.

"Uh-huh, but that's not what I'm asking," she made an annoyed face.

Shikamaru smiled at her, then turned his eyes back again to the ceiling, "Then with the multiple chūnin exams we ran together, I knew,"

"That's when you knew you were in love?" She asked again desperately.

"No, I knew I cared about you," he said; Temari rolled her eyes in desperation, "When you saved Sai and me, again, from that guy who washed brains, I knew I liked you as something more than a friend,"

"Again, that's not what I'm asking," Temari sat up facing him. He could see she was annoyed, but besides Shōgi and cloud watching, annoying and teasing her was his favourite thing to do. His fiancé is hot-tempered and he likes pushing her to the limit.

"Shh… I'm not done with my story," he sat up too and held her hand; he ran his thumb up and down, toying with the back of her hand, "Do you remember when we used to babysit Mirai?"

Temari hummed as a yes, nodding her head.

"I remember, like a week or so after we made it official, Kurenai had something to do and we had to babysit Mirai again," he smiled, "I was talking to Kurenai about what we would have to do in case of any kind of emergency with Mirai; you were taking notes," he let a small chuckle out and then kept his story, "Mirai was standing next to you, and for some reason you dropped your pen. I was about to get it for you, but then you said to her: 'Can you get it for me? You're closer to the floor'," he started laughing.

"Really? That one? It wasn't in one of the many beautiful moments we've had?," she asked while laughing.

"Nope, that's when I knew I wanted to be with you for as long as I could," Shikamaru stroked her cheek, Temari placed her hand against his' and stared at him.

"That's so lame," she paused, "It's your turn to make breakfast," she said, raising an eyebrow. She stood up from the bed and opened the bedroom door.

Shikamaru groaned, "Why?" As he put back on his shorts and a green t-shirt.

"Because that was a dumb response, and it's my house," she stood next to the door holding the doorknob.

"Oh no, princess," he walked to the door and stood in front of Temari, "It's our house," he kissed her forehead and went straight to do their breakfast, just as she had commanded.

**A/N: Hello! This is one of my absolute favourites, I got inspired randomly and I started writing it. I finished it in thirty minutes and fell in love completely. What did you think about it? I thought that it was kind of a funny thing lol. Anyways, thank you very very much for reading and I hope you enjoyed it a lot! xoxo**


End file.
